No sé cómo decirte
by staraky
Summary: En algún momento de la temporada 4. Todo explota y Kate siente que pierde a Rick. ¿Se permitirán terminar sin tan siquiera haber comenzado? Dadle una oportunidad. Ya sabéis se admiten críticas, buenas, malas o regulares.


Azul contra pardo, así se encontraron Espo y Ryan a sus compañeros cuando regresaron a la 12th. El ambiente en la comisaria hacia semanas que se habia tornado espeso. La camaradería reinante entre Beckett y Castle había ido desapareciendo. Ninguno podría decir desde cuando, pero no había que ser un lince para darse cuenta de que algo había pasado entre ambos, algo lo suficientemente gordo como para hacer que aquella tarde Castle se pusiese en pie anunciando su intención de dejar el trabajo en la comisaría.

Espo y Ryan miraron a Beckett esperando que ella les explicase lo que sucedía, pero ella lo único que hizo fue ponerse en pie acercarse hasta Rick y cruzarle la cara con un guantazo. Después caminó hasta las escaleras y bajó lo más rápido que pudo los peldaños. Necesitaba salir de aquel edificio.

Rick continuaba parado en el mismo sitio en el que había recibido el tortazo de la que hasta ese momento había sido su compañera durante los últimos cuatro años.

-¿Qué coño pasa aquí? - Fue Esposito el que habló. Rick le ignoró, recogió su chaqueta y se dirigió al ascensor- Eh brother ¿te vas sin una explicación?

-Pídesela a tu amiga - Eso fue lo último que dijo justo antes de que se cerrasen las puertas.

Kate estaba sentada en aquellos columpios en los que le explicó a su manera que necesitaba tiempo. Que si la esperaba ella estaría para él. Tenía su mirada perdida en el que estaba vacío a su lado. Recordaba la seriedad en el rostro de él. Recordaba como aquella fue desapareciendo dejando paso a un atisbo de esperanza.

Aquel día de hace meses, había logrado evitar que sus lágrimas abandonasen la cárcel de sus ojos. Pero hoy todo había cambiado y sus mejillas estaban bañadas en sus lágrimas. Levantó la mirada y limpió sus lágrimas. No estaba dispuesta a que la viese de aquella forma.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Rick se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el columpio libre.

-Necesitaba pensar y desde hace meses, este es el lugar al que vengo cuando necesito hacerlo y al mismo tiempo estar solo.

-Rick, ¿me lo puedes explicar? - Aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Kate tras varios minutos de silencio por para te ambos- Pensé que íbamos hacia un mismo destino, pero parece que estaba equivocada.

-No sé cómo decirte que me he dado cuenta, del tiempo que he perdido dando vueltas. Esperando que llegase ese día dónde mi sueño de tener una relación contigo se cumpliese, pero eso nunca llegará. No sé cómo decirte, que has apurado a fondo mi paciencia, he empezado a pensar que sólo he sido un juguete entre tus manos. No debería extrañarme porque tú nunca entregas nada - Con cada palabra que kate escuchaba sentía como su corazón se rompía un poco más- Me he cansado de vivir esperando que te decidas a ver que estoy a tu lado, a darte cuenta que no soy sólo un compañero - Kate intentó hablar pero Rick levantó la mano en claro gesto de querer continuar hablando- Cada día que ha ido pasando me he ido dando cuenta de que me he cansado de vivir de esta manera. Me merezco una vida, una vida completa. Me merezco tener alguien a mi lado que quiera lo mismo que yo, a quien no le de miedo expresar lo que siente. Alguien que me vea, que vea todo lo bueno que tengo para dar y lo acepte. Me merezco ser feliz, por eso me voy porque quedándome a tu lado nunca permitiría que ninguna mujer entrase en mi vida, ninguna tendría una oportunidad real. Pese a saber que sólo yo tengo sentimientos- Espera, Kate reaccionó al escuchar esa ultima frase. Él pensaba que ella no sentía lo mismo. La pregunta era ¿por qué el pensaba eso?

-¡Cállate! - Rick dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar el tono empleado por Kate- Explícame eso de que sólo tú - Se había puesto en pie y en el instante en que de su boca salió el " tú " le golpeaba en el pecho- tienes sentimientos.

-Oh, vamos Kate ¿ahora te haces la ofendida? Aquí el único que tiene derecho a sentirse ofendido, dolido soy yo. El único con el que han jugado soy yo. Te lo has debido pasar genial viendo como me tenías en la palma de tu mano. ¿Ha sido divertido ver cómo podías hacer lo que quisieras conmigo? - Rick detuvo la mano de Kate justo cuando ésta iba a impactar nuevamente sobre su mejilla- Una vez vale, pero dos me parece excesivo.

-¿Pero de dónde sacas que me he estado riendo de ti? ¿Cómo puedes tan sólo pensarlo? Fue aquí mismo dónde hace unos meses te supliqué tiempo. Tiempo para recomponerme y tener la relación que siempre soñé tener. Recomponerme para poder disfrutar del amor que sentía por ti y del que tú confesaste que sentías por mi - Rick la miró alzando la ceja- Sí te escuché - Kate se quedó callada y miró a Rick. Terminaba de darse cuenta- Dios mio, me escuchaste, en el interrogatorio.

-Meses, durante meses me engañaste. Me asegurabas que no recordabas nada, cuando era mentira. Te acordabas de todo, pero aún así lo negabas.

-Y claro lo más lógico para ti es pensar que no siento lo mismo que tú. Porque claro para qué vas a pensar que estaba tan mal por dentro y por fuera que no podía hacer frente a esa declaración. Como no sentía lo mismo que tú te pedí tiempo. ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy? - Rota se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Si eso es lo que él pensaba entonces es que todo lo había hecho mal. Rick sintió que algo se le rompió por dentro al verla de aquella forma.

-Yo... no puedo verte así - Se agachó al lado de la detective y la tomó entre sus brazos- Pese a todo lo enfadado que esté contigo no puedo verte sufrir.

-No lo entiendes, viendo mi sufrimiento ¿aún piensas que no siento lo mismo que tú? - Sintió que era un idiota. La miró a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos le confirmó su grado de estupidez.

-Me auto convencí de que no me habías pedido tiempo, me dije que no eran celos lo que sentias cada vez que una mujer se me acercaba - Kate abrió la boca- Ni lo intentes, te morías de celos.

-No voy a negarlo. Es cierto me comían los celos cada vez que una mujer se te acercaba, eras mio. Puede que aún no estuviésemos juntos, pero eras mio. Siento todo lo que he tardado en derribar el muro, de echo aún quedan ladrillos pero no me puedo permitir el lujo de perderte. Si no estás en mi vida, ésta carece de sentido- Rick la ponía en pie y la abrazaba con ternura- ¿Me perdonas? ¿No te vas?

-No me iré. Pero tenemos que hablar con calma - Kate asentía- Y esta vez no valdrá esconderse tras muros, ninguno debemos hacerlo. Por una vez hablaremos y dejaremos todo claro. Por una vez pondremos nombre a lo que somos.

-Pareja - Fue lo que Kate dijo sin pensarlo. Cuando fue consciente de ello no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate.

-¿Pareja?- Kate agachó la cabeza- Me encantaría que fuese así, y creo que es lo que debemos intentar pero para ello primero debemos hablar - Kate lo miró y Rick acarició con ternura su mejilla, en los ojos de Kate se veía el miedo - Pareja, me gusta como suena - Kate suspiró.

Con sus manos enlazadas caminaban alejándose de aquellos columpios. Ambos eran conscientes de que quedaba mucho para que su relación fuese normal, se debían una conversación pero al menos salían de allí, sabiendo que aún tenían esperanza.

-Rick - Él se giró para mirarla- ¿Puedo besarte? - Él sonrió y a ella aquello le bastó para saber que la respuesta era sí - Hablaremos pero somos pareja - dijo ella cuando separó sus labios de los de él- Te quiero.


End file.
